My little Pepper Pot
by LadyOfIron
Summary: Long hot days and iced tea. Pepperony adult content, hurt/comfort and general smut. Pepper and Tony make some new discoveries together. Pepper needs Tony's help through a difficult personal issue that shakes them both to the core. Reviews appreciated. Chapters 1-13 now up... Enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at an Iron Man fic. I'm hoping this will turn into a multi-chapter piece as opposed to one-shots and drabbles. Pepperoni ahead.**

**Adult content and smut to come. If you dont like that sort of thing...you know where to go**

**I OWN NOTHING OF MARVEL, IRON MAN, PEPPER. JUST MY IMAGINATION!**

My little Pepper Pott

It had been a long, hot day. Pepper was exhausted. Countless meetings, phone calls and emails that would not leave her alone. And way too much time spent in her patent black fuck-me shoes. She was in her office, shoes strewn on the floor sat on the sprawling couch. Pepper had huddled her knees to her chest.

And there it was again. For the fourth time today. That little inappropriate thought came streaming into her head. She cursed herself for thinking such a thing about her billionaire boss.

His name was Tony Stark. He needs no introductions.

The man himself had just landed back at his penthouse. Iron man suit off. A shower and all he wants to do tonight is relax. After fighting off some Iranian war-lords with heat seeking missiles who could blame him.

"Hey Jarvis" Tony hollared on exiting the steaming shower room

"Yes Sir?" the AI replied in his usual tone

"Where's Pepper?"

"Sir, Ms Potts is in her office. She has been there since 5 o'clock" Jarvis said

Tony was thinking. He hadn't seen Pep since leaving last night. Despite their professional relationship, he did miss her. Though he wasn't about to divulge such personal thoughts. Not just yet anyway. Walking to the kitchen, he set about making some iced tea for Pepper and himself. On a day where the average temperature is 90 degrees Fahrenheit in the shade. He was certain she would appreciate the gesture.

Outside her office, he paused. She had drawn the long voile curtains across the vastness of the glass walls. Tony knocked gently and let himself in.

Pepper looked up. Seeing Tony's handsome face broke hers into a smile.

"Hi Tony" she said softly

He smiled, "Brought you iced tea" nodding towards the glasses in his hands.

Pepper gestured to him to come and sit next to her on the sofa. Tony obliged, he settled down. Close enough that her keen nose inhaled the scent of his Aramis cologne. He always did wear the nicest cologne. She enjoyed the moment of taking him in; cologne, an expensive soap and a hint of coconut. It was making her salivate.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N...Iron Man belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel. My imagination is my own. Chapter 2, enjoy. I have tried to make this chapter long than the other one. If anyone has suggestions I welcome them. No flames please. Also may I thank everyone so far who has reviewed and bookmarked my story. I really appreciate that. Love to you all xx**

My Little Pepper Pot

Chapter 2

Pepper gazed over at Tony after inhaling his delightful post-shower scent, "thank you for the tea," she said thoughtfully

"Anytime Pep" Tony said, flashing her a smile

She took a long swig of her drink, some ice went with it and slid down her parched throat making her giggle. Tony watched her, delighted by her smile and the way her nose wrinkled slightly as she laughed.

It was too cute for words.

Tony took a sip of his drink. He was not one for remembering meetings or appointments but today seemed familiar. Something important. Then it flashed across his mind; it was ten years since Pepper had started working for Stark Industries. He turned towards Pepper, who was sat to his right, "You remember what today is?"

She thought for a moment. Her mind lost in the haziness of the warm afternoon, swimming in iced tea.

"If its something important I should remember it," she said looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I'll give you a clue..."

"Go on..." Pepper replied, intrigued. Her eyes studying his face

"Ten years."

Pep put a hand to her mouth, covering a small gasp

"Oh..." And broke into a smile, leaning into Tony's side for a hug. He put his arm round her, holding her close. Pepper felt warm next to his skin and she smelt equally as nice. Lavender.

"Been a long time but worth it I hope?" he asked

Pepper lent into his embrace, "For you Mr Stark, anything."

Pepper had not felt this close to Tony since the rooftop incident and the dancing. Despite what he had said about her feeling uncomfortable. The truth was, she didn't. Not in the slightest. Being that close to him made her feel like nothing else. Previous men in her life had always been a let down...some were awful in bed not knowing how to satisfy her, one was a pencil-dick pen pusher from SHEILD who treated her like crap and then there was Tony. Yes, sometimes he disappointed when he failed to show for his own companies meeting but it was him all over.

She looked into his divine chocolate eyes and said two words, "Kiss me."

Tony, stunned a bit...felt the arc reactor whirring a bit more in his chest. His heart beating out of sync. Had she really just said what he thought she had.

No more thinking.

Their lips locked. Tongues battling for pleasure from each other. Pepper's lips were soft and full against his own. She could feel his goatee brushing her cheek. It felt too good. Ms Potts always did prefer a man with a bit of facial hair. He was perfect.

Tony swung himself round and put his legs up on the sofa, wrapped around Pepper so she was sat between his thighs. _Such muscular thighs. _There goes the dirty thoughts again. He bought his hand up to cup her face close to his own. Tony broke the kiss to breathe...looking into her stunningly blue eyes and said, "Will that be all Ms Potts?"

She broke into a smile again, gazing down and their entwined limbs on the couch, "No Mr Stark," exhaling, "there is a lot more I would like to discuss."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Welcome to chapter 3. After all the reviews and favourites I've decided to make a start. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Have done my best to write some more this time...fueled by caffeine and popcorn... I don't own Iron Man...just my imagination. Reviews appreciated x**

My Little Pepper Pot

Chapter 3

It had been over three days since that passionate, heady iced-tea kiss on the couch. Pepper had barely said anything to Tony. She did not know what was stopping her. She had such strong feelings for him but the one thing making her feel so unsure...Tony was her boss. There was a line and she felt so weird and disgusted at herself for crossing it. _How was Tony doing...she pondered. _Pepper reached for her steaming coffee and took a drink. She was going to need it today.

Meanwhile, Tony was in his workshop...tinkering away with the suit again. It had been battled damaged and still needed work.

"More light please Jarvis. Illuminate the transponder" he said to the AI

"Certainly Sir," complying with the command

Tony grunted a barely audible thanks and went back to screwing the two plates back together.

Soldering in the new wiring was next on his mind, though Pepper still lingered in his thoughts.

Pepper got up, stretched and wandered downstairs. These days she was practically living at Tony's. Sometimes she was so tired there seemed little point in going home. It was just so much easier. She knew he would be in the workshop, as was his usual habit in the mornings...when she wasn't coaxing him to attend meetings.

"Hey..." she said, watching Tony hard at work on the suit

"Hi Pepper. Didn't hear you come in," Tony replied giving her a smile

She paused for a moment before saying, "We need to..."

Tony cut her off.

"I know hun. Trust me," he said

Pepper blinked. _Since when did he call me hun. Or anyone hun..._

Feeling mildly freaked out, she shook it off.

"Lets talk over breakfast," she said, "My treat."

Tony stood up from the bench, "Fantastic. Out or in?"

Both of them stood there...in unison, "Out."

Pepper and Tony smiled at each other, knowing their minds had synced. Weird.

Tony decided on taking his beloved Audi. It was his favourite car, despite all the rare and unusual vehicles he owned...this one stood out. It was his baby. Pepper was in the passenger seat, enjoying the wind in her hair and Tony zipped down the coastal road towards a small eatery just outside Malibu. Turning into the parking space outside, tyres crunching on fresh gravel, Tony brought the car to a halt. He switched the engine off and looked over at his PA.

"You want me to go and get takeout and we can eat it out here Ms Potts?" he asked

Turning and smiling, "Sounds perfect. I'll have what you're having."

Pepper's jaw dropped a few degrees. Tony had emerged from the diner with what looked like half their weeks supply of food. He had bought two hazelnut lattes (a speciality of this place), half a dozen cinnamon bagels, some oversized pretzels and a blueberry pie. Had he gone completely mad. She had no time to ponder this as Tony flashed her a wicked grin as he left the diner's door swinging behind him, clutching onto this feast in his arms. He got into the car, rustling paper bags as a soundtrack, "Hungry I hope?" Tony said smiling

She took the coffees from him as he sat down, "sure am Mr Stark"

Tony gave her a look that said _what did you say - _

"Hun, its Tony please."

_There it is again. Hun. He seems to like using it, I'll give him that much, _Pepper thought to herself as she sipped her latte. She got hit with a rush of luscious hazelnut... "mm, Tony this is good."

Tony nodded, gave her a wink and as he drank his. She was right. It was some seriously good shit. Not quite a scotch level of good shit but close enough. Pepper was enjoying this. It was ridiculously sweet of him. She reached over, past the food in the centre console and took his left hand in her own. Gave his hand a squeeze, holding him there. Tony for a moment was struck by her kindness and the gesture, paused in a moment of time. Pepper and Tony didn't say a word to each other for a few moments until Tony closed his hand around hers and said, "I think I'm in love with you."


	4. Chapter 4

My little pepper pot

Chapter 4

**A/N I owe you guys and gals so much in the way of thanks. This is the first fic I have written about Tony and Pepper and the response has been amazing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far and thankyou for wanting me to write more. That makes my day. So here we are, more Pepperony and chapter 4. This will probably be one of the longer chapters. I want to give you guys more to read and more to enjoy. Well here goes... x**

**~~~~ 0 ~~~~**

Pepper froze. Not like the deer in the headlamps frozen, more of a time standing still frozen. Her brain was working overtime, overflowing with thoughts and questions for the man sitting next to her holding her hand. The man gave her hand another squeeze, "Pepper," He asked gently, "you alright?"

She paused momentarily, still holding tightly onto his hand, "you love me?" She said tentatively.

"Its what I said Pepper and I mean every single word" Tony replied, the corners of his lips struggling not to smile.

Still holding Tony's hand she looked him in the eyes, holding his exploring gaze with her own and said, "you don't know how long I've waited to hear those words."

As she spoke, Pepper wiped away a solitary tear that had escaped her glistening eyes.

"Pep, please don't cry. I don't want to see you cry..." Tony said, his voice trailing off slightly

"Hold me Tony. I need you."

Pepper and Tony let each other go, and in an instant with locked in each others arms at the side of the car for what seemed like a lifetime. Her head rested in his neck, buried in the scent of aftershave and starch on his Armarni shirt. Pepper cried again a little bit, tears dropping onto his collar.

Tony broke the hold first and brought his hands up to Pepper's face to cup her cheeks. His finger stroking away the tears.

"Please don't cry. I love you, that's all there is" Tony said softly

She took her hands to meet his shoulders and ran her hands slowly up his neck, gently over his ears smoothing back the hair that escaped. Pepper breathed deeply in her nose and out her mouth, "Tony..., " she said, her voice strained.

He cut her off with a kiss. Deeper and softer than his previous of 3 days ago. Tony felt her soft lips massaging his own and her tongue fighting back, exploring his mouth. Pepper ran her hands up through his silky dark hair lavishing her fingers with every soft strand. After a few moments of being wrapped up in each other, Pepper moved away from his parted lips and said, "I love you too. So much it hurts" breaking into a smile.

Tony was holding her slim waist now, rubbing the small of her back with his exploring hands. He looked down momentarily, his eyelashes fluttering only slightly and smiled. Tony went to speak but no words came out... For the first time in his adult life he was speechless. Here he was holding this beautiful, intelligent heavenly woman and he could not think of what to say. Tony Stark had gone into shock. He shook his head, bringing Pepper swimming into his gaze. _She was so beautiful, her freckles and her delicate pale skin._

His eyes danced across her Goddess-like face, savoring everything he could see. Tony held her close against his body. Pepper could feel the whirring of the arc reactor in his chest. It was comforting to her. To anyone else this close, it would freak them out. Pepper looked up at Tony, her eyes now dried from crying and said, "Where do we go now? From this point."

"Wherever my Pep feels comfortable going" he said, his voice honest and and sincere

"I want us to be together Tony. I cannot imagine things any other way," Pepper said as she looked into his eyes

Tony slid his hands down her back, palms grasping at her curvaceous bottom and pulled her into him. He kissed her again, slipping in his tongue and grinding his hips towards her. Tony was aware of being backed up against the Audi and of the growing passion making his trousers a bit tighter. This closeness to Pepper was turning him on, not just out of lust but of love too. He whispered into her ear, breaking the kiss, "I think we should go home...continue this in private..."

Pepper nodded. Moments later, the Audi was speeding down the highway back towards Starks Malibu pad. He parked the car underground. Barely out of the doors, Tony grasped Pepper by the waist and pushed her against the wall. Pepper squealed at the sudden change in Tony. This was a major turn-on, causing her panties to flood. _Tony Fucking Stark. _

Their lips crashed together, fighting for taste, feel and passion with all the tension and aching of the past few days going with it. More kissing, the running of hands over each others forms and Tony was on the couch, between Pepper's thighs. He quivered at the anticipation. Was he really that nervous. He pushed the nerves away, to the recess of his mind. It was just Tony, Pepper and enough unnerving sexual tension to make the room feel suddenly hot. Tony's heart was beating quicker, making the arc reactor whir away in his chest. He scooped his skilled hands behind her back and brought her close to his chest, holding her, loving her and feeling every curve of freckled skin against his own. He felt lost in her but he had also found paradise.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – A good day to my dearest readers! Welcome to chapter 5. In all my time of writing fan fics I have never been so motivated to get this one updated. The story is running quite freely...powered by coffee, fabulous reviews and a lot of angsty suspense. Loves it! **

**As promised, I am trying my best to write something longer. More to read...blah blah. I hope this works out well. Please give me a review, I love and appreciate every single one of them. Thankyou so much. You guys are an inspiration. As usual for a disclaimer. I don't own Iron Man, Marvel or even Stan Lee. Just my imagination. Things from here start to get steamy, rated M for a reason. Enjoy my pretties**

**My little Pepper Pott**

**Chapter 5**

Tony pushed Pepper up against the wall, grinding his hips into hers. She felt the bulge of his trousers pressing into her and she squirmed wondering what the rest of him would feel like. His hands now on her heaving chest, groping at her breasts. Tony looked her in the eye and wriggled his hands up her blouse and up her back to her bra strap. No sooner had Pepper blinked, she found her brassiere unhooked and falling off her sexual charged form. She helped him, unbuttoning her blouse, letting the bra fall away with it. Tony pushed the last scrap of material off her shoulder, his eyes following her freckles that scattered her collarbone and chest. So beautiful. Tony smiled up at her, massaging her breast watching the pink nub retract with the cold and his tingling touch upon it. Pepper shivered, smiled and her eyes fell upon Tony. His met hers, "Is this what you want Pep?" he said gently.

"More than anything Mr Stark," she replied a wicked glint in her eye

He smiled back, still rubbing her nipples watching her enjoy his touch.

"Will that be all Ms Potts?"

"No, Mr Stark. There is a lot more I'd like to discuss."

This was one board meeting Tony was happy to attend.

More kissing, more hands clawing at each others bodies for spare skin and the touch, as Pepper pulled Tony over to the couch. Tony had added this feature so he had somewhere to relax after his missions. Very useful. He was now on top of her, between her thighs pressed hard against her. Pepper slipped a hand down to undo the belt around his waist. Her hands worked quickly and deftly and soon he was unzipped as well. This drove Tony mad with passion, feeling her petite delicate hands on his loins. He moaned. _Wow _

Tony Stark was on fire, Pepper was his ignition. Everything right here, right now felt so right. Why they had waited so long was beyond either of them. Public opinions, professionalism and other similar things that were so unimportant now as the heat grew between them.

Pepper leaned back onto the couch drawing Tony closer, as she did, he felt her left leg rise up and hook around his hips. Her foot between the back of his thighs, unrelenting in its grip to be as close as physically possible to the Iron Man. She had never felt so high in her life. Pepper never thought that would come from Tony Stark. She wrapped her other thigh around him, feeling the pressing of his hot member through his trousers against her panties. This was so ridiculously hot she felt as if she may burst into flames. Euphoria. There could not have been a better word. Tony, drew away from her and took a grip with both hands at the hem of her skirt. In one swift move, he ripped...tearing the flimsy cloth away from her body.

She had not seen that coming.

"Tony! I was supposed to wear that tomorrow..." Pepper said breathlessly through her kissing of his neck

"I can buy you ten more like it Pep" he replied, his voice firm and charged

Pepper smiled, rolled her eyes at him and gave the ruined skirt no more thought.

Tony now, was feeling so pent up he needed Pepper now.

"Pepper honey, I think I need to do something about the trousers...," he said looking hot, flustered and incredibly turned on by his Goddess.

She unzipped, and he shook them off. Tony unbuttoned his silk shirt, revealing the pale blue glow of the arc reactor in his chest. He truly was a beautiful man. Physically stunning in every way. The definition on his chest and arms was firm but surprisingly gentle to the touch. The sweet results of many a boxing session and all the fighting in the Iron Man suit. She drew him closer and kissed him deeply. Lovingly. Exploring his mouth with her tongue, nipping at his lips. Every fibre of her being was ignited, on fire and clawing at the man between her legs for more. She needed him and needed him now.

Pepper raised her left leg and a second later Tony was aware of her toes flexing into the waistband of his underwear, tugging downwards. She got her victory and pulled down, revealing his cock. He was very well endowed. No wonder he had the reputation with the ladies that he had. Pepper had seen Tony in all states of undress before, with women, in the shower but she had never seen his cock. 9 inches of hotrod Stark naked loving. Her thighs shook as her eyes flitted between his hot member and his dark chocolate eyes.

Tony looked into her eyes, his hands grasped onto he hips, "What about protection Pep?"

"No need. I'm on birth control," she said quickly

"Oh thank god!" Tony said, breathing a sigh of relief

With Pepper underneath him, her back supported by some very squishy cushions Tony removed her black lace panties. So that's what those skirts had been hiding all this time. Very tasteful. He knelt down between her parted legs and moved to nose at her pink nub. It was flushed red with arousal and blood. He very delicately started to tickle it with his tongue. A bolt shot through her body and she moaned feeling the wet, sensual motions on her clit. Tony Stark had skills.

"Mmmm..." Pepper moaned out as he sucked at her.

He then put a finger into her already wet core. She was tight around him. He inserted a second and started to move. He felt her walls clench around his fingers. Much more of this and she would soon be writhing.

"Tony," she said playfully, "I need you. Now."

That look in her eyes said it all. She was more than ready for some Stark loving. Tony got up off his knees and positioned himself between her legs, ready and open to receive. Pepper wiggled her hips forward so they were off the couch, poised and about to explode. Tony looked at her, ran his hands down over her heaving breasts, gripping her hips and he plunged into her hot dripping core in one swift move.

"Oh god Tony!" Pepper cried, feeling herself being stretched like never before

Tony paused, allowing her a moment to adjust to his thickness and length. He felt her relax and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. All those yoga sessions certainly paid off. Tony rubbed at her breasts, playing with her hardened nips. Pepper willed him to move. Clenching her core around his member seemed to signal this to him. He started to thrust into her, gently and slowly. He was going to take his time with this. After everything he had put his Goddess through. She deserved only the best.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – And here we are again dear friends. Chapter 6. The reviews have been wonderful. Thankyou ever so much, they inspire and help me to write more and more each day. I thoroughly loved writing chapter 5. Finally Pepper and Tony are together. At this moment I don't quite know where this story is going. Depends on how good my muse decides to be and how much coffee I have. Anyway, chapter 6. The usual disclaimer...I don't own Iron Man or Stan Lee or Marvel. Just my imagination. Reviews as always appreciated.**

**Rated M for adult situations, themes and more smutty glory. If you don't like. Don't read.**

**My Little Pepper Pot**

**Chapter 6**

That night a miracle happened. Tony Stark did not leave his bed. Not once.

"Oh god...Tony...yesss...fuck that-is-so-good!" Pepper screamed as Tony thrust deep inside her, legs right back, ankles by her head with Tony pressing firmly. He was hitting places she had not felt before. It felt so fucking good. Peppers hands were sprawled across his hardened muscular back, her nails digging in, feeling the ecstasy between her legs. Tony slowed down a little and took a moment to study Pepper. The look on her faced, her flushed freckled skin and the deep glassy blue of her eyes. Her eyes were alight with fire, flitting across his face. He took a deep breath and thrust slowly in. Pepper brought her legs down and around Tony's ass to make it more comfortable.

He opened and closed his eyes, "I love you Pepper Potts" he said, running his hands through her hair

Tony and Pepper's encounter on the couch in the workshop progressed upstairs after they were both sweaty, spent and revelling in the passion they both felt. Iron Man carried her upstairs She was Stark and he was naked. They made love again. He took her so slowly, appreciating every nuance of her body and the curve of her feminine beauty. It was poetry in motion. Tony did not want to treat Pepper like any other girl because she wasn't that ordinary. She was special. He wanted so desperately to show her this and prove she was never going to be just a notch on the bedpost.

Pepper was on of the silk sheets, laying on her side with her right leg over the left curled up to her stomach in a coy fashion. Tony had disappeared off to the bathroom for a moment, leaving Pepper to her thoughts and dreams. Her mind was dancing gaily through many, many things. Flitting from one thing to the next, never stopping, never thinking of rest. And this, all because of one man only a few feet away from her aching form. She honestly could not think of a time in her life where she had felt more desired, more loved and more sexually satisfied than right now.

She rolled over onto her front, legs in the air. Pepper felt the warmth of the Malibu sun on her arched back. Tony would be getting a nice view of her pert bottom when he came back. _C'mon Mr Stark she mused. _Considering her public image of CEO being properly dressed in business attire, in the bedroom she was quite insatiable. Tony was going to have some competition.

Tony was still in the bathroom. His cock still throbbing from the wrecking it had done to Pepper. Just thinking about her, up there, naked...sprawled on his bed was making him horny again. Then again, was that such a surprise. He was Tony Stark and he had one hell of a reputation. Ms Potts however, was not just special. She was far beyond special. Without her Tony felt sick, alone and unable to function. He went on thinking things through as he washed his hands, and then proceeded to run his comb under the tap. He looked up in the mirror at himself, his slim face softly illuminated and his hair messy, with tendrils sticking to his skin. Tony took the wet comb and slowly ran it through, teasing out the knots and smoothing his dark hair back out of his face. It was not slicked back but smooth enough to look improved compared to a minute before. _That's a lot better, _he thought studying his reflection once again. Tony turned on his heel and headed back up the small flight of stairs to his awaiting flame-haired Goddess. He was hard again before he even reached the bed.

Pepper looked behind her on hearing Tony's feet softly padding up the stairs, "Oh there you are Tony. Someone missed you..." she said coyly, her voice trailing off. He smiled at her, eyeing up her shapely derrière biting his lip in anticipation. Holy hell she looked hot. Tony, got onto the bed beside her and snuggled up to her back. He trailed hot kisses down her spine making Pepper tingle all over. He whispered in her ear, "I want you again my angel."

The two lovers were now in a slow-dance. Tony spooning Pepper slowly and lovingly. After the electric fast sex of just a few moments ago, they both needed a slow down. Tony kissed her neck, reached round to fondle her pert breasts. He was playing, loving and pouring every ounce of his feeling into showing her what she meant to him. Tony almost needed to prove something. They climaxed together, in a cadence of heat, love and unspent passion. Pepper relaxed into Tony's arms as he held her, "you don't have to prove anything to me..." she said

"Only that I love you," Tony said, holding her tightly

"I know..." she murmured before slowly dozing off into a sleep, Tony wrapped around her.

Tony pulled up the silk sheet around them both with his free right hand and embraced Pepper, watching her sleep against his skin. For the first time in his life he was content.

Tony and Pepper were whisked away to the land of sleep, held in each others embrace. The Iron Man and flame Goddess together at last.

Just past 4am the next morning Tony was roused from his sleep by thrashing and screaming. It was Pepper. She was in the throws of a violent, physical, sweat inducing nightmare. Her hands clawing at the bed sheets as she screamed out at someone, begging them not to hurt her again. Tony saw her eyes twitching beneath their lids but instead of panicking, he acted swiftly. He rolled over to hold her close, placing her head against his chest near the arc reactor Tony smoothed at her hair whispering calming words into her ears. He soon felt her relax, as she did her skin turned clammy and cold in the chilled morning air.

"JARVIS. A little more heat please," he asked the computer

Tony's skin picked up the increase in heat in the room as he held Pepper under the sheets, gently rubbing her skin to make it warm and dry. She was starting to warm up and relax under his skilled touch. Tony had no idea how long he held her there because he only just started to fall asleep when he noticed Pepper stirring a little.

Pep opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. Tony, Tony's bed, Malibu. All accounted for. Finding herself in Tony's arms, she looked up into his eyes, "Thank you," she said gratefully.

He smiled and flashed his beautiful teeth, and said, "I just worried. Never seen you like that before Pep."

She blinked slowly, "I'm okay Tony. Honestly. That nightmare comes into my head now and again. Maybe a few times a year. It will pass."

"You begged someone not to hurt you Pep. Who hurt you?" Tony persisted

Pepper paused, drawing in a breath slowly and sending it slowly out again. She look away, over his shoulder. This was difficult, uncomfortable and it was making her wince inside. She was on the edge of tears trying to pluck up any remaining courage she had to say what needed to be said. It hurt. Pep wrapped her arms around his chest a bit tighter and quietly said, "Tony, I was raped."

Tony went quiet. He drew her closer seeing the tears rolling down her reddened cheeks still shocked by who on earth could do such a thing to a beautiful woman. His woman. His Pepper Potts. He was angry at the perpetrator but he knew better than to act so rashly around Pepper now. She needed him, his comfort, support and unrelenting love.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Welcome to chapter 7. In all my time writing fanfic this story has come to me so well. My muse is being most helpful. I appreciate and love every single review you guys leave. I really do. I left chapter 6 on a bit of an emotional cliff-hanger. I knew somewhere there would be a twist. Its a difficult subject so I will do my best to write in a respectful manner. Things will be getting better for our Pepperony pair, don't despair dear reader. There is light at the end of the tunnel. As always, I don't own Iron Man, Marvel, Stan Lee or anything else. Just my imagination and my words. I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter. Its a mix of hurt/comfort with a measure of angst thrown in.**

**M rated. Adult themes, sexual situations and course language. If you don't like this sort of thing. You have been warned.**

**Reviews appreciated as always. See you in Chpater 8**

**Iron Lady x**

**My Little Pepper Pot**

**Chapter 7**

After the events earlier in the morning Pepper and Tony were sitting at the breakfast bar in the open-plan kitchen eating some blueberry pancakes and sipping on hot filter coffee. Tony had cooked for once. Pepper needed looking after right now. He had to be there for her, love her, hold her and make everything alright. He was a little nervous how he was going to do all of that but, as he took a swig of coffee, he knew he would find a way. Pepper was sat across from Tony, cutting up her pancake, taking small bites. She had always been a little weird like that. Then she looked up at Tony and smiled at him, quickly batting her eyelashes twice at him as she did. Tony could see she was grateful for his kindness and compassion towards her. And the food. He honestly wasn't as bad at cooking as he made himself out to be. Nothing this morning was overcooked, burnt or exploded and dripping down the walls. He was learning.

Pepper finished her coffee and reached across the bar to take Tony's hand in her own. Looking deep into his kind brown eyes and said, "Thank you," giving his palm a gentle squeeze. He caught her gaze with a smile and leaned over to kiss her lips softly. Tony downed the last of his own coffee and one of the blueberries that had escaped his lips before looking up at Pepper again. She was gazing across his shoulder into the distance, across the shimmering waters of the sea. Sunlight reflecting off the marble work surface. He reached over and took both of her hands, thumbs rubbing the points of her wrists, "Pep?" he said gently

Pepper shook her head out of her dream, "Yes Tony?"

"Is there anything, anything at all, you want me to do? Just name it," Tony said kindly

She exhaled, "I just need to talk."

"Of course..."

"Tony...I..," Pepper trailed off

He stroked the side of her cheek, smoothing her delicate freckled skin.

"Tony, I love you. I love you so much," she said at last. He nodded.

The couple removed themselves from their bar stools and met in the middle. Tony's lips met Pepper's kissing her soft mouth gently. Breaking the kiss, "I'm here when you want to talk hun," Tony said.

She whispered, "I know," resting her head on his chest, allowing his arms to wrap around her. Pepper felt so unbelievably safe in Iron Man's arms. Nothing could hurt her now. She nuzzled closer, listening to the gentle whirring of the arc peaking out from his cobalt blue shirt. It complimented the turquoise blue of of the arc quite nicely aswell as bringing out his eyes. Dark chocolate brown they were with small, barely noticeable flecks of amber around the pupil. A girl could melt and drown a happy end in those eyes. Only now, being so physically wrapped up in Tony's presence did she truly appreciate the way he looked. When she started at Stark Industries some 10 years ago, she got a jolt through her young impressionable loins on meeting him for the first time. Even now, with the passage of time, that spark was still there. Only now, ignited, burning fiercely with their love being the catalyst. Imagining any form of existence without Tony in her life hurt her. Impossible to even comprehend.

Pepper's Blackberry started beeping wilding on the breakfast bar. She shot Tony a look of, _have to take this now, _and broke their contact to attend to the noisy phone. It was the events coordinator calling from the Philadelphia Conference Center. She pressed a button on the screen, "Good Morning, Pepper Potts speaking," she said brightly

Tony only hearing one half of a conversation quickly twigged on that both himself and Pepper were to attend a cocktail party in Philadelphia tonight. He remembered now. Pepper was reminding him, yet again about this only last week. A networking opportunity for young entrepreneurs and business people to meet, mingle and exchange cards. He didn't mind these sorts of events, and seeing as though he was the one hosting it the drinks were free. And Tony was not a man to turn down free Scotch. His mind got thinking: new dress for Pepper, he wanted a shirt to go with his navy pinstripe suit and the Lamborghini needed picking up. Okay, maybe Happy could do the last one. The shopping trip with Pep sounded perfect though. Just the two of them. Together.

Pep finally got off the phone after confirming that both herself and Mr Stark would be in attendance and he was to give a short speech to introduce an award. He will be sticking to the cards, she would make sure of it. She turned and looked at Tony, "You do remember about tonight?"

"Yes Ma'am!" giving a mock salute, grinning

She smiled a little, "good boy. Now just to sort out something to wear. And no...before you ask, you can't wear the Iron Man suit!"

Tony tilted his head away to the floor but kept his eyes on her, "Aww...please...?" he said in his best faux-whiny voice

Pepper shook her head, "Nuh uh. Not this time Mr Stark," she said, bringing her petite hand under his jaw to stroke the 1 day old stubble that had developed. Lifting his head up to meet hers, she kissed him. He stopped protesting and kissed her back with a little more firmness.

After an intimate and somewhat peaceful shopping trip, Tony and Pepper were in the Lamborghini blasting along the highway at some ridiculous speed towards Stark Industries Central where his private jet was kept. Rhodey had been on standby, having been informed by Pepper of course. Tony was useless without her when it came to keeping time, appointments or the same girl in his bed. However, the lady sat next to him wearing a divinely beautiful knee length red and gold Chanel strapless number, was going to be the last. Forever. The flight to Philadelphia should only take about an hour and a half, leaving them time to get to the conference center early. Pepper always allowed extra time with Tony. He had a habit of turning up a little more than fashionably late to a lot of things. Pepper managed to coax Tony away from his beloved workshop around 4pm, the party being at 7:30pm. He had been too busy playing around with the new car to notice the time or Pepper standing in the doorway, hand on hip, his navy suit folded over the other arm.

They were both now settled down on the jet ready for take-off. Rhodey fired up Bridgette (Tony's pet name for his jet) and shortly they taxied round and were up in the air heading to their destination. Tony and Pepper were sat next to each other in the lounge area on the couch together. The only people that were aware of their new relationship status was Happy and Rhodey. Pepper wanted to keep things quiet for now, as she had enough to handle just managing Tony's hectic crazy life. Tony was sympathetic towards Pepper on this because she stayed out of the spotlight, unlike himself. However, unless they were especially cautious they both knew it would not be long until the press got wind of it.

Tony put his arm around Pepper in the corner of the plane's couch, drawing her closer. She looked beautiful this evening. Her hair was loosely curled with a small section clipped up on the left side with something that sparkled in the mood lighting. Make-up was done to perfection. Red glossy lips, a faint hint of coral blush on her cheeks, eyes softly lined with Kohl and sandy eye-shadow. She nuzzled up to his chest, curled in the crook of his strong arm. Comfortable, safe and above all happy. Tony turned and looked at her, "Pep, can I ask you about who hurt you?" he said gently

"What do you want to know Tony?"

He paused a moment, "I don't know...I just want to listen," Tony said at last

"Well...I was 15 when it happened. Walking home from school, I was followed by a senior guy. He had been obsessed with me for months before it happened because I refused to have sex with him," Pepper said taking a deep breath.

Tony wondered if this was too-much, too-soon but looking at her, he felt she was okay talking about it. He felt her inhale deeply against his body, closing her eyes, focusing on her thoughts. This was hard for her. The punk that done this to Pepper was not going to have an easy existence with Tony Stark on his trail. That bastard did not stand a chance.

He brought her closer to his body, holding her tight desperately trying to translate his love for her through his physical gesture. Pepper was still quiet, eyes open now but thoughts whirring through her mind at a million miles an hour. She opened her mouth as if to speak but no words left her lips. Instead she brought her hand to meet Tony's and clasped at it. Unrelenting in a secure little grip, she held on, breathing, thinking of what to say. Pepper rubbed at the stretch of skin between his index finger and thumb in an attempt to calm herself as she felt her eyes becoming heavy with tears. Lips quivering now as salted tears overflowed and rolled down her flushed cheeks. Tony immediately took a hand to her face and wiped them away, he brought her close and kissed, whispering in her ear, "Its alright Pep. Everything is alright. God I'm so sorry Pepper. I love you" he said trying to hold a shaking Pepper in his arms.

Pepper brought her right hand to Tony's shoulder and started playing with his hair, twirling it round between her digits. She breathed a ragged lungful of air out and murmured a little into his neck. Feeling her nerves and emotions leveling out now she said, "His name was Marshal Jones. I was barely yards from home when he came up behind me, dragged me into a gap between some bushes and there he pushed himself upon me and raped me," her voice level, trailing off

Tony brought both arms around her, brought her head close to his heart and arc and held her tight, "Pep I'm so sorry. I really am. Is there anything I can do...name it. I'll do it" Tony repeated firmly

"I don't know right now Tony. I really don't know..." Pepper replied nuzzling closer to his silk covered chest towards his arc softly illuminating through the fabric

"What happened afterwards?" he asked, a hint of caution in his voice, "Police involved?"

"Yes. I pressed charges against him for what he did. The worst part he skipped his court appearance and disappeared. No one saw him again after that"

"Police not persue him Pepper? Hunt the guy down..." Tony questioned, longing for answers

"They did for weeks Tony. Weeks and months but the guy was too clever for some small town cops. He was 18 at the time. Top of his class but also riddled with problems...he was obsessive compulsive and manipulating" she continued

Tony stopped, taking all this in. Thinking, his brain working fast, "I'll find this guy Pep. I promise you that Miss Potts." She smiled in return.

He pulled Pepper into a deep, warm hug and kissed her deftly on the lips. Firm, massaging and manly. She deepened the kiss and they flew onwards northbound to Philadelphia. Rhodey at the helm. Tony giving her safe reassurance and one of the damn sexiest kisses of her adult life. It was making her heat up between her thighs. She smiled into the kiss before slipping tongue for a mouth wrestling match with Mr Stark. Their kissing became deeper, more passionate and his hands started to explore her upper body. Skimming down her slender neck, across the dip of her décolleté and along her collar bone with his fingers. Pepper arched her neck back as Tony placed delicate butterfly kisses slowly down where the tendons ran. It was incredibly sexy, he was making her feel so good. Pepper's epidermis buzzing shooting sparks along her nerves making her smile in delight, "Tony...ahhh so good.." she moaned, her voice low and primal

Tony reveled in making her feel like this. To give his Goddess such pleasure thrilled him immensely. It made him feel top of the world knowing she was enjoying his attentiveness and care. Pepper was worth it. Her worth to him made other women look like nothing. Pepper suddenly grasped her hand onto his waist inside his jacket, digits trailing on his belt. She moved to kiss him again, lashing her tongue against his, wet hot and exploring wildly. Tony's goatee brushed against her chin and they kissed, wrapped up in each other again. Tony felt his trousers becoming tight again as they moved and found new sensitive spots, his erection firm against his underwear. He moaned a low throaty, gruff noise from deep down in his chest... _Oh God Pepper..._

Flame Goddess moved down his torso, hands in contact rubbing and massaging towards his thighs and the zipper she was about to release. She unzipped and freed his manhood from its fabric shackles and swallowed him. Pepper took his length in her mouth, tightened her lips around the ridges of his shaft. She licked and sucked painfully slow, seeing how much more Iron Man could take. Playing with his tensions and head she brought him a few minutes later to his release. Tony came in her mouth, spurting hot orgasmic seed deep into her throat. Warm, slightly sweet. She thought he tasted good. Tony closed his eyes, hand gripped tight on the edge of the seat...feeling dizzy, his mind smiling. Slowly he came to his senses again as Pepper removed herself from his thick cock, he said, "Holy fuck Pepper...where did you learn to do that?"

He was breathless and happy. She gazed upwards, squeezing his thigh with her left hand. Pepper chuckled lightly, "Oh Mr Stark. A girl needs her secrets..." she replied smiling wickedly

He thought she was insatiable. Only Pepper would say that considering what just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Hello again! Thankyou for sticking with me and this story. Right now I don't know where I'm going to end it. The writing and story is flowing so well. It drives me crazy not to write. Your reviews fuel me! I love waking up to see my emails when there is a review. My thanks to you guys. Totally awesome! I am also doing my best to write longer chapters, more to read and enjoy. **

**We left chapter 7 on a hot-steamy, smut ridden plane journey...Pepper and Tony enjoying each other!**

**As usual I don't own Stan Lee, Iron Man or anything you recognise. Just my imagination and words. I hope you all enjoy this instalment. Reviews feed me.**

**M RATED – For adults. Not kiddies. Contains adult language, sexual themes and situations and sensitive issues not suitable for reading by minors. You have been warned. If you don't like sex or smut. Look away now.**

**My Little Pepper Pot**

**Chapter 8**

Tony on landing at Philadelphia International had never felt so full of confidence. His already huge ego was swimming gloriously after what Pepper had done. Holy fuck was that good! Off the plane, he allowed Peppers arm to link in his own as they walked away from the aircraft towards an awaiting limousine. Tony spun her round and met her in a brief kiss before holding the door open for her to get in, that gorgeous dress clinging to every sensuous Peppery curve. The driver looked but did not blink once. Tony had paid him a heft sum to keep anything he saw quiet. Good thinking there on his part. Tony wasn't just a genius, he was far more than that. He would do anything for Pepper. He truly would. She was his world and he loved every bit of her.

Pepper got into the car and settled down into a corner. Tony joined her. She reached to take his hand again, smiling at him with her mouth and eyes. He squeezed her palm gently in return and said, "Making a promise tonight Pep. For you" as he looked longingly into her eyes

"And what would that be?" Pepper replied, hinting at both curiosity and intrigue

He continued, "I'm sticking to the cards this time. No fuck ups, just the cards"

She said nothing and just planted a kiss on his neat goatee, just below his lips. An almost-kiss but no quite there. Enough to tease and make him want a little more.

"You are sweet Mr Stark," she said whispering into his parted lips feeling the warmth of his sweet breath on her face. Tony was on edge with all her teasing. It was driving him mad but on the same token, he had no desire to make her stop and push her into anything more.

Tony's breathing became suddenly erratic. His thoughts focused entirely on Pepper, his eyes the closed and a moan escaped him. Pepper moved closer to him, his face a picture of focused contentment. Eyes opened again, he looked deeply into Peppers pools of blue searching for her soul. He found it and said, "I love you. I can't explain how much Pep. Its always been you," and drew her into a deep kiss, exploring every wet sensitive facet of her lips and sweet tasting tongue. The woman was divine.

The two lovers kissed passionately for a long while until they bot felt the car slowing to a halt. The door opened for them by the driver, Tony being the gentleman let Pepper go first. She stepped out onto concrete into a gentle summery breeze. She smoothed out the crease on her dress and felt a firm hand spread on her back. Tony. It had always been his little way of giving her reassurance, being there. She turned, looking over her left shoulder and felt her stomach flip seeing Tony nestled across her shoulder. He met her in a kiss. Light, almost chaste on her lips. _Mmm Coconut. _Yes it was public. A public kiss with the legendary Tony Stark. Pepper was beginning not to care. He whispered, "I love you Pep" into her ear, and with that he took her by the hand and they walked in, up the steps together.

The cocktail party itself went well. Tony behaved himself, he had a few glasses of Scotch and yes, he did stick to the cards. Pepper was relieved to say the least. She watched him with a happy, elated look in her eyes as he gave a short speech and presented an award to a local young businessman. A lovely fellow named Christopher James. Tony said to her afterwards, that man had a promising future ahead of him. Speeches and formalities over, Tony and Pepper were stood at the bar both sipping on Scotch. Over the years of being around Tony, she had developed a taste for the stuff. Normally she would have wine or a vodka Martini but she had to admit now to understanding why Tony enjoyed his Whiskeys. A true man of taste and distinction. Pepper looked up and noticed a young woman, maybe in her early 20's making her way through the crowds towards them. She looked at Tony, nudged him on the arm and whispered sharply, "who is that and what does she want?" her voice edgy in his ear.

Tony bit his lip, shifted his eyes towards Pepper and said, "The Papz. Seen her before. Bit of a live wire."

The woman walked straight up to Tony and went to shake his hand, "Marina Lawrence. Star News International."

Tony shook her hand firm but brief and nodded in her direction, "Pleased to meet you Miss Lawrence" he said curtly

"And you must be Miss Pepper Potts," Marina said smiling broadly, her dark green eyes flicking between her face and Tony's. Like she was searching for something.

Pepper smiled, "Yes, that's me" she replied pleasantly, shaking Marina by the hand in the same quick fashion as Tony. She was beginning to have doubts about this woman. And she was not liking her either. Somewhere, Pepper thought, she had an agenda.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – We left Tony and Pepper in Philadelphia in chapter 8 with reporter Marina Lawrence on their tail. Thank you to everyone so far who has reviewed and subscribed to my story. It means everything! Reviews feed the writer. I'm trying to make this one a little longer as the previous was only just breaking 1000 words. **

**There is angst, emotional turmoil and sexual situations ahead. You have been warned. **

**M rated for language, sex and adult themes**

**Disclaimer...I don't own Marvel, Iron Man, Pepper, Stan Lee or Tony (though a writer can dream). Only my imagination and my words. Marina Lawrence is my OOC. She will be cropping up again.**

**Review, share and enjoy my lovely readers**

**xx**

_Song of the moment: Walking on broken glass -Annie Lennox_

**My Little Pepper Pot**

**Chapter 9**

Marina's body language did not go unnoticed with Pepper. Her walk was more like a seductive strut, exaggerated hip twisting and thighs kept clamped together alluring to treasures to be found between them. She noted the way during their conversation, she kept leaning in on Tony, batting her false eyelashes and being stupidly flirtatious. Pepper breathed deeply listening to the flirt babble on about how wonderful Iron Man was and the successes of Stark Industries. Pepper merely smiled and stayed close to Tony but distanced enough to make everything appear as usual between Stark and Potts. There would be no giving of the game away tonight. Not here.

Pepper had taken an instant dislike to Marina. She was flirting with Tony, that was not on. The world might not yet be aware of Tony and her being together but she was not about to let some pretentious little bitch of a reporter get away with hitting on her man. Oh no! She quietly nudged Tony on the arm and whispered in his free ear, "Can we talk a moment in private Mr Stark," she said quietly.

He nodded, turned to Marina and said, "Can you give us a minute Miss Lawrence," giving a brief smile before following Pepper towards the restrooms.

Out of sight and earshot of the reporter Pepper broke her usual composure, she huffed stubbornly looking at Tony's bemused face. A little furrow appeared between his brows, _Pepper what the hell... _Pepper, breathed out again, took Tony by the hand and closed the gap between their bodies, "I don't like her," she said at last, "...her flirting...with you..."

Tony could see the immediate stress etched on her face. As confident and fiery as she usually was, the sight of another woman making moves on Tony tore into her deeply. He put his arm around the small of her back, skimming her waist of her new dress. Placed his hand and rubbed in small circles, comforting and reassuring. Tony run his free hand under her jaw and tilted her head up to his and looked her straight in the eye, "Pepper Potts, you're the only one. Just you," and with that he kissed her. Using a gentle touch of force, his goatee framed lips connected with hers. Tony slowly probed with his tongue as his left hand, that had been on her jaw, crept downward smoothing her skin. Pepper was sweet and dewy against him. He gingerly broke the kiss but kept his nose pressed against her cheek breathing in her heavenly perfume, "I love you," he whispered carefully. At Tony's touch and kiss, Pepper could breathe again. She only hoped no one had seen.

They both walked back out to where Marina was still standing, tapping her heeled foot impatiently. The reporter looked up from where she had been staring at the barman making a cocktail, she beamed, "Ah there you are!" Pepper gave Tony a quick glance, her lip twitched a little. Tony knew it was signal to cut this encounter short and leave. Tony briefly glanced back at Pepper who still had her piercing blue eyes trained on him, he looked back to Marina who now twirling a finger through her blond ringlet hair and said firmly, "Miss Potts and I have to go now. Change in the schedule. It was nice meeting you Miss Lawrence" and he offered his hand.

"Likewise Mr Stark," Marina replied, smiling. And on that they left, heading across the back wall of the room towards the double doors leading to their exit. Tony had to dodge a few more reporters wanting his attention. He merely flashes them a grin and walks on. Pepper had his attention, every last bit. Outside down the steps, Pepper breathed out suddenly, "Thank you Tony"she said. Tony could hear the relief in her voice. The pair had no further physical contact until they were safely back on Bridgette, Tony's jet. The risk was far too great at this early stage.

In a few short hours they were back at the Malibu Mansion. Pepper was relieved to see home. _Home_, she did just think that right...her mouth formed a little 'o' shape at this thought. They both changed out of their clothes, Tony went for a black tank top and sweatpants, Pepper for black leggings and a dark blue shirt that Tony had left on the chair in the bedroom. Barely past midnight, JARVIS had dimmed the reflection on the epic glass panel that run the width of the room to give them privacy from the world. A sense of strange contentment shifted between Pepper and Tony as they changed in front of each other but it hardly felt wrong.

Tony met Pepper across the room and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, creasing the shirt. He didn't care, it probably needed dry-cleaning anyway. He kissed her lips briefly, so sweet, almost innocent and said, "Pep, need to go work on some things in the workshop. I won't be long. Promise."

She nuzzled his neck again and nodded. Pepper had to admit she was exhausted, so she decided to chill out in the bedroom and watch a few bad movies. Girly ones probably while Tony worked. It was the most relaxed she had been a in long while. Tony disappeared downstairs as she settled herself on the bed. However, Tony would be doing no settling just yet. He had a plan, a motive and time was right to start looking.

"JARVIS, Daddy's home!" he said on arriving at his computer

"Welcome back Sir" the AI responded

"Look up Marshal Jones for me will ya...everything on screen, show me," Tony commanded

"Yes Sir," JARVIS replied and brought up everything on Marshal...his social networking profiles, some high-school reports, police files, social security numbers. The lot. Jarvis was good.

Tony now found himself skimming through file upon file of information on this guy and after a little digging he found what what he was looking for. It was entitled "classified" in bold letters across the file name on the hologram in front of him. He opened the file. Now he was laying his inquisitive eyes upon a police psychiatric report from over 10 years ago. It was roughly typed by an archaic printer but the digitization on the database made it clearer to the eye. Tony's eyes scanned every word until he found what he wanted to see. Reading on he soon discovered how fucked up this guy had been. Completely sick for what he did.

_Paranoid, possessive and easily agitated. Marshal shows classic symptoms of a possessive personality disorder. He would not be suitable for release back into the community. Marshal appears to have issues of fixation on individuals whom he targets and manipulates..._

It went on like that. All 12 pages of it. No mention of Pepper dues to confidentiality but it was a disturbing read. Turned Tony's stomach to ice, and his throat dry. He swallowed uncomfortably. The noise echoing a little he coughed to clear his throat. Tony looked at the time...it was 1am. He had not been there that long but already he was missing Pepper. His sweet wonderful Pepper Potts. Tony was content with the information he had for now. Jarvis had stored it all on his private server as requested. He wandered over to the current suit he used, the Mk7 and sat down in front of the slab it was placed upon. The shoulder reinforcements needed work. There was an odd weakness in the joint between the primary should blade plate and where it was connected to the flexible adjusters beneath it. Ten minutes later, a knife, small patch of welding and some brute force he scored. In another ten he was upstairs, heading down the hall towards Miss Potts.

Pepper was still on the bed, curled up under the duvet her eyes mindlessly watching 'Sex in the City' – was not her usual taste in films. Sure she could appreciate the strong feminine characters and the fashions but she knew better than to assume real life was a fairytale. Pepper's ears picked up a soft padding of feet on the floor. She looked up and her eyes lit up like the sun. Tony wandered in, with two glasses of neat brandy. One for himself, the other for a beautiful woman in his bed. He smiled softly, "Hey..." he said

Pep smiled, "you get much work done?"

Tony nodded, "That shoulder on the Mk7. Fixed. Pretty much it..." he replied briefly. He decided it would be against his better judgment than to worry her about what he had planned. Tony sat himself down on the creased bed covers, handed her a brandy an shifted himself over to be closer. Together Pepper and Tony lay together sipping on their fiery drink watching the last of the film as the credits rolled. Pepper was curled around Tony's left side, her head nestled in his chest barely inches from the arc that glowed a pale white tinged blue. She swore a moment it got brighter. No wait...she was not seeing things. There is was again. Pepper looked up at Tony, a little smile creeping from the corner of her brandy tinged lips.

She nudged him gently, "Tony...," she whispered, "Look..." her eyes darting between his and the arc. He followed her eyes and looked at the arc. It looked different somehow.

"Tony...its brighter...look," Pepper said, a sense of happiness radiating in her voice. As Tony run his eyes down his chest again, he saw Pepper was right. He smiled, looking at her and said, "thats weird," Tony questioned, "what do you think it means?"

Pepper laughed relieved, "well...let me see. You're not dying, you have a girlfriend but..."

"Wait...girlfriend...Pepper...?" Tony said not knowing whether to smile or smirk. Pepper nodded and continued, "I think it means you're happy" at last. Tony drew her closer, bringing his left arm around her waist. He smiled broadly, kissed her on her parted lips and said, "I think...," kissing her again, "you may be right."

Tony grinned ridiculously and continued to slowly kiss her...happiness dancing around his mind. Tony Stark felt wonderful. Pepper could not have been more in love with him than now. She whispered, "I love you Tony," into his lips and kissed him again, mindlessly putting her fingers through his hair. Her other hand roamed his chest as he rolled on top of her, sliding between her thighs. Their warm bodies melded as one as they kissed and explored each other, savoring the rush of pheromones and the impending scent of arousal that clung to the air. Pepper moaned into Tony as he probed her mouth with his tongue, dancing with her lips. She was sweet, willing and her taste divine...his best vintage Scotch mixed with something uniquely Pepper. Tony deepened the kiss and his hands traveled down, trailing his shirt she was wearing, which was loosely fastened with 3 buttons. Pushing a little firmer into her arched pelvis, his erection growing Tony's fascinated hand slipped under the shirt across her stomach with feathery touches. He felt her twinge beneath his fingers, Pepper sure was sensitive tonight. He kissed her more, across her cheek and jaw and trailing down her neck.

Pepper moaned a little more with Tony pressing between her legs, kissing her neck. Oh how she wanted him, so much and so desperately. She wanted Iron Man inside her. She tightened her thighs around him, bringing them closer and she could now feel the significant Stark cock prodding her pubic bone. Pepper looked into Tony's eyes, her delicate hands cupped around his goatee framed jawline and she just smiled, then brought his head towards hers and kissed him again. Pepper went very slowly, she wanted him but she did not want to rush this. They had done too much flirting with each other over the last 10 years. Pepper wanted to enjoy Tony and for him to do the same. Languishing in the sense of being together, feeling the surge of wanton sexual energy that surged between their bodies.

Both felt their arousal growing, Tony however decided he wanted to turn things up a notch. He was still wearing his tank-top but he drew away from Pepper and took it off stupidly slow. Tony's half-assed attempt as a Stark naked striptease for her. Pepper's eyes were alight with approval for him being shirtless, they roamed down his toned form drinking in the dips and mounds of his Adonis like torso. She nibbled her lip as her eyes raced and darted...then she reached out to touch his abs. They were firm, warm but felt glorious under her fingers as she traced little squiggles towards the waist of his sweatpants. Tony's dark eyes were still on her, enjoying seeing her explore his body. She was transfixed. Pepper's eyes went between his raging hard-on back to his face again, she smiled wickedly, "Come here and show me what you've got..." she said, seduction and prowess dripping off every syllable.

"Ooh...so Miss Potts wants play dirty...," Tony replied, "you are a naughty girl aren't you" grinning widely as he pounced back onto Pepper, pressing into her hard and rough. Tony reached and pinned down both her wrists, firm but not so much to hurt her. Pepper wrapped her legs tight around his hips, impaling the imprisoned cock hard into her pelvis. They eyed each other up for a moment before Tony made a move and started undoing her shirt but before he could undo the last button he thought, _fuck it, _and tore the thing clean off. He was going to need more shirts.

Thrilled, endorphins and sexual energy pulsing went pulsing through her as Tony kissed her breasts. His tongue danced around the stiffened pink nipple just before he dived in to suck it, tickling her like mad. She arched into his pelvis, her back tensing a little and her thighs pulled him closer. Tony rocked into her body, his torso in contact with hers. A little sweat was starting to build up between them as they kissed, tongues meandering in and out doing a tango of seduction. The desire to have each other now had built up incredibly. Tony was grinding and pushing into Pepper's legging clad legs, wanting to be inside her, feel her, make love to her. He broke his kiss briefly and said, a little raggedly, "Pepper, leggings...take them off. Now"

Pepper complied, shimmying out of them and slipping out of her thong at the same time. She was beautifully wet right now. The pulsing between her folds was unrelenting as she watched Tony remove the sweatpants. As he went to take off his boxers, about to release his manhood to the world, Pepper wickedly leaned back and slowly ran her hand towards her clit and started to rub. Pepper was dangerously slow, Tony watched, feeling his cock stiffening even more. He took a moment to enjoy Pepper pleasuring herself before he lowered himself to the bed, hard raging and wanting of her so desperately.

She spread her legs, a moment later he was inside. She felt the world explode around her, being pushed harder and stretched in ways unimaginable before. It was filling, satisfying and rocked her core alive. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head a bit as Tony plunged into her, wrecking the wetness and causing her thighs to twitch. Tony grasped at her wrists again as he thrust into her pelvis, starting gingerly slow. He knew she liked being pinned down. A Peppery kink no doubt. He held her there, moving in her hitting her right up to the hilt. She had taken him all in and it felt so fucking good.

Tony fucked her. Hard. He thrust deep into her, grinding against her swollen clit and flurrying kisses onto her neck. Tony nipped at the skin with his teeth, sucking gently leaving a hickey all red against her ivory canvas. Thrusting harder still, he let go of Pepper's wrists and she promptly brought her right leg and placed it up on his shoulder, adding a new sensation that surged through her building up pleasurable pleasure in them both. Tony was loving this new angle. She was clenched tight around his manhood in a completely new way, _fuck yeah! _She was milking him relentlessly. It felt incredible. Tony started to move in her faster, he was just about ready to explode and Pepper was delirious with hormones surging though her veins. He leaned in again to explore her mouth and tongue with a deep kiss, feathering the underneath of her tongue with his own. Pepper smiled into the kiss, enjoying it. Both breathing heavily into each other as they kissed, it felt raw and unbridled but so right.

The sweat that slicked between their bodies and limbs, allowed Tony to slide in deeper as he edged Pepper closer to her release. Her body was racked with tension, clinging onto him to push her to come for him. Tony had touched and fucked parts of her sensitive body tonight that felt out of this world. Moments later, Tony watched, his own vision blurred by the constant firing of sensations at his mind as Pepper paused, eyes shuddered closed and she released hard and fast into her orgasm around his cock. She moaned deeply, biting her lip with her teeth as wave after wave of pleasure rode her body. Tony kept pushing into her, coaxing her and then, there it was...Pepper's legs were in a vice grip around his ass when he released himself into her. The moment caused him to cease firing on all Stark cylinders, and only on one. Firing into Pepper, his breathing labored and he broke into a trademark Stark smirk, leaned into his sweaty Pepper nibbling on her ear he whispered, "Fuck Pep, I-love-you..."

Pepper returned his words with a kiss and just held him, for the longest time in their lives together.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Wow I can't believe I'm on chapter 10 already. This story is going to get a lot darker, more of an emotional and angst ridden storyline before it gets better. I won't say much more, its better if you read. Reviews fuel me! I love reading them. Just no flames please.**

**As usual, I don't own Iron Man, Marvel or Stan Lee. Anything you recognise is Marvel. Marina Lawrence is my OOC.**

**I hope you enjoy this instalment. Themes of rape, sex and bad language ahead. If you are sensitive to ant of these, please don't read.**

**See you in Chapter 11 x**

_**This one is for Mrs Missy**_

_Song – Life is a lemon and I want my money back, MeatLoaf_

**My little Pepper Pot**

**Chapter 10**

Pepper was still holding onto Tony while he was still inside. His erection was subsiding now so he pulled out gently and rolled off to be beside her. She brought a hand up to her face closing her eyes. Trying to hold back the stinging blinding emotional cloud hanging over her right now was just too much to bear. Suddenly, without warning she just cried. Tony was completely taken aback by this. He didn't expect her to start crying. His first thought was, had he done something wrong, something to upset her but it dawned on him...why. It was so fucking obvious, why had he not seen it before. Tony sat up and lifted Pepper up against his chest, gently rocking her back and forth. She was breathing raggedly through her sobs onto his skin, mixing with the drenching scent of sex and sweat. Tony wrapped both arms around her, shielding his woman from the world and he softly rubbed up and down her tensed back. He brought his head to her ear and said carefully, "What's wrong Pep honey?"

She was still crying but it was beginning to falter gradually, she looked over his shoulder still holding on tight, "...flashbacks...my attack...," she said, eyes stinging, "when you pinned me down...oh god Tony...it just brought back.."

Tony was silent. He did not say a word, he just held her.

Thinking carefully, "I'm so sorry Pep. I really am. Total ass hole for what I did..." his voice trailing off but anger brewing in his mind. He was going to get this Marshal and show him what pain was. He had never been so angry after sex but he wasn't blinded by the rage, just seething and wanting to do something about it. He drew his face away from Pep and looked into her wet eyes, "I'm going to find this guy," Tony said with uttermost conviction, "and show him what Tony Stark can do."

Wiping the tears away from her eyes off her cheek he knew he would never do that to Pepper ever again. Tony was kicking himself. Why in fucks name did he have to pin her down, he was struggling to hold back tears of self-inflicted anger thinking of this. He held Pepper steady, his hands on her shoulders. Firm but gentle enough to stop her body from shaking with wild emotions. He studied her face briefly before softly kissing her lips. Pepper smiled a little, blinked and looked at her man, " love you Tony. Just be cautious before doing anything crazy okay..." she said, tears tainting her breath and sense of smell. Tony nodded briefly and wrapped his arms around her again, using all his strength to stop her breaking down.

Pepper, wrapped her naked self around Tony clinging onto his chest and pressing her arms into his toned back. Her right hand slipped down over the contour of the muscle just beneath his shoulder blade as her head fell into the dip of his neck, she spoke a near whisper into his ear, "I love you so much Tony" and a few tears escaped her eyes again. Tony, on hearing this drew her closer. Holding and loving her, lost in the moment but on the other side, he was planning his next move. This was one game of chess Marshal was not going to win. Tony was going to defend his Queen to the very end. It wasn't long before Tony could sense Pepper's impending tiredness, she had a long day emotionally and physically. The poor woman was senselessly exhausted. Tony himself was not feeling much more awake than she was. Soon after, they settled down in the dark after Jarvis had dimmed the lights. Together they fell asleep, holding onto each other under the cream silk sheets.

That night Pepper had a dreamless sleep until she felt a cold bitter breeze wash over her skin, making her turn away from Tony's arms that were around her lower back. Now facing into the breeze, she shivered momentarily until the darkness rolled in. It hit her bad, sweat dripping off her back and disturbed images of Marshal merged with Tony infiltrating her mind. She was re-living the attack all over again. Crying out, terrified and afraid for her life as it repeated in slow motion. Pepper screamed, disturbing the normally undisturbed Tony Stark and he woke up fast. Once again Tony did the only thing he knew that was right. He soothed her, rubbed her back and held her close telling her only gentle sweet words. Tony hated seeing her like this, emotionally raw and hurting even during her sleep. It hurt him, knowing there was little he could do for Pepper. He could protect her every other way except during her sleep and nightmare fuelled dreams. Tears escaped him but he dragged them away with the back of his hand.

_Stark get a grip on yourself, be strong for Pepper. She needs you... _And he repeated this thought over and over until it sunk in. His next move was going to be the end of his Pepper's dark nightmares. Those were his last thoughts before Pepper and Tony dozed off together, wrapped up in the moment.

"Tony...," she moaned, "Tony..." Pepper called again. She reached out in the dark to where she remembered him being last, and feeling an empty space her eyes flew open. It was still a little grey and overcast outside. How long had Tony been gone she wondered.

"Jarvis...where is Mr Stark?" she asked

"He is not in the mansion ma'am," the AI replied curtly

Pepper frowned, shook her head a little, "where is he then?" she said demandingly

"Miss Potts, I cannot tell you. Direct order from Mr Stark" came the reply.

"And the suit?"

"Yes Ma'am. He wore the suit" Jarvis responded

Pepper put her hands to her face. It was not what she wanted to hear. She got out of bed, reached for her Blackberry and quickly cancelled all the Stark Industries meetings for that day. Fine, Tony was going to disappear well so was she. Disappearing to find him. A nagging thought kept at her. _Did this have something to do with her attack?_ And what Tony had said last night...she only hoped he would not go doing something they would both later come to regret.

Pepper dressed quickly in black capri pants a white vest and hurried down to the workshop. Tony's computer was her first port of call. She punched in her number into the touch pad and let herself in. It was unlike Tony to leave it out of lock-down mode when he left it unattended. That was the first strange thing. Pepper wandered over to the computer and sat herself down. The multiple screen set up Tony had going on were still flickering over with images of cars. The usual. Nothing out of place here. She was already privileged to know passwords for every inch of the system except the deeply encrypted information on Tony's private server. Pepper tapped a few things into the log-on screen. Her eyes scanning for traces, anything, a snippet, a glance was all she was looking for. She hated prying like this but Tony was hiding something, it left her angry. And Pepper Potts is not one to resort to anger so quickly like that. The last time Tony had kept a secret from her was when he was dying of Palladium poisoning. Her jaw tensed, remembering vividly the moment when she found out and almost quit her job. Her eyes were back on the screen. On the hunt once again.

Tony Stark was not where he needed to be. The Iron Man was sat on a rooftop in New York, helmet removed and his head in his hands. Tony just cried. He had not been this bad since he was maybe 5 years old, it hurt, it wrecked his usually cocky demeanour. A man who on most days strutted about because he _actually_ did own the place was reduced to a mess on a rooftop he didn't even own. Tony ran a gloved hand through his hair which had now spiked itself up a little due to the nervous sweat that he developed, he struggled to find his breath on the biting wind this high up. He didn't know whether this was the right thing to do but on the other side, he had justice to serve which was long over due. Tony put both hands to his face again, pushing them upwards across his brow... a minute later the red and gold bullet was gone.

Back at the Stark Mansion in Malibu, Pepper was still staring at the screen. Screw the computer, next thing she knew her hands were reaching for her Blackberry and she pressed the speed-dial code for Tony. It was ringing, a little longer than usual...then the line went dead. Pepper sat back into the chair deeply, "Shit..." she whispered to herself. The line never went dead while he was in the suit. Pepper was worried now, stressed and struggling to think straight. Shaking herself out of her worried slump in the chair, she asked Jarvis, "Call Tony for me again will you?"

"Of course Miss Potts," came the reply. Four more times Jarvis attempted to connect the call and four times it went dead. Pepper ran a sweating palm through the ends of her ponytail, "Can you get a trace on the suit Jarvis? His last know location. Anything.." she said frustrated

"The last know location is New York City. 2 miles south of Stark Towers. After that he appears to have switched off the geo-location" came the reply. Pepper's face dropped to her hands, she cried a little. Not the relentless sobbing when he was in Afghanistan...just sadness. She wanted so badly to know where he was right now it hurt. The last thing she wanted was for him to do something stupid and end up in a mess. Not this time. Her heart and mind was determined to find Stark, talk some sense into him and bring him home.

What had she just convinced herself to do. Pepper headed over to the Audi, it being the easiest car she found to drive and started it up. Her instinct told her exactly where to go. If Pepper was right, Tony would be heading for North Carolina, to the small town she grew up in. Wake Forest to be exact. She put her foot down, heading north. Pepper had never driven so damn fast in her life...the Audi was quick swift and unrelenting in its pace beneath her foot on the gas pedal. Her eyes darted, avoiding the slow monotonous traffic trailing through the small towns on her way north.

Reaching a quieter stretch of road, she asked the in car-phone to call up Tony again. It was ringing. He picked up, "Hey Pepper" he answered brightly

"Hey yourself," she responded flatly, "where are you?" while avoiding an Amish man driving a carriage along the road. She swerved narrowly missing the horses legs.

Tony paused. Pepper became impatient rather quickly. She snapped at him, "Where are you Tony?" her voice stinging his ears through the audio interface in the suit. Tony didn't really know what he was supposed to say. He racked his brain, struggling and arguing with himself for the right thing, "North Carolina..." he said trailing off as he landed with a thud on a high school football field.

"Tony...what are you doing...please...tell me..." Pepper said almost begging down the crackling line, a tear dripping down her cheek

"Something that is long overdue Pep," Tony responded bluntly, "you know why."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – Hello again my lovely readers! Yes, chapter 11 here we are. I need to say before I begin that this has been one of the most enjoyable stories I have written, despite it being so tough and angst ridden at times. We left chapter 10 on something of a cliff-hanger...lots more to come in this segment...longer, more emotions on the line. Rules re-written. Life is not always easy for Tony and Pepper. Anyhow, reviews are my fodder so I will love you if you leave one.**

**My thanks owed to to many on-line friends who have inspired me to write in such a new way. I love you all. You know who you are. And also my thanks to each and every one of you who has added this story to your favourites, reviewed or just simply read. You guys are fantastic! X**

**The usual...I don't own Marvel, Iron Man or anything else you recognise. I don't get paid to write these and I make no money from it. Just a lady with a love for Iron Man. I own nothing but my imagination and my words. Marina Lawrence who has cropped up before is my OOC. I only own her. That is all.**

**Here goes chapter 11...**

**Enjoy my lovelies xx**

**My Little Pepper Pot**

**Chapter 11**

"Tony...NO...don't do what I think you're going to do..." Pepper pleaded with him down the phone as she weaved her way through the busy North Carolina rush hour towards her home town. It was so much busier than she remembered it being and a lot of new buildings had sprung up in places where she only knew there to be empty space. However, it did not phase her. Having lived between New York and Malibu for so many years she brushed it off, accepting the change as normal. Pepper was begging Tony not to do something stupid, as she was speaking to him he was busy darting through quiet suburbia zoning in on Marshal's last know address. He rustled up the greenery, sending dust-carts streaming down the road when he found the place he was looking for. Tony landed with a thud on the lawn outside this greying apartment block. Was not the prettiest of buildings compared to those around it. The dark blue render was peeling off around the windows, there were glass panes missing from some windows and weeds growing up the cracking walls. Tony shuddered in his suit, he felt tense. This was it. This was what he had come to do but the one change in his plan he had forgotten about was on her way. Pepper Potts.

Tony's mask swished off his face, bringing his view of this place into his own eyes. He had seen bad and seen rough but this was something else. It made him quickly realise how lucky and how damn fortunate he really was. _Right Tony _he thought to himself _focus. _Tony obeyed his thoughts again and brought the mask back down, "Jarvis, scan for our target please. Marshal" he asked the AI

"Certainly Sir" and quickly Tony was looking at a holographic breakdown of the internals of the building. He saw several figures, all highlighted in green apart from one, on the 6th floor right at the back. This one was red. Target set.

"Thankyou Jarvis, umm...," Tony paused again, "where is Pepper?"

"Mr Stark, Miss Potts is 2 blocks away travelling 65 miles an hour. I should warn you..." Jarvis continued

"Shut up Jarvis. Just show me" Tony demanded and was supplied with the visual information he needed. Tony was sweating a little. In fact a bit more than a little, he brought back up the apartment block display now aware he could hear the V10 grunt on that Audi bearing down on him. The whining filtering through into the suit. Too close. Why couldn't Pepper just stay out of this. Tony breathed sharply outwards before shooting upwards towards the roof, shattering the deathly quiet creeping in on him.

Pepper screeched to a halt. How she had known where to go was beyond her as it had been years and this run-down desolate part of town had changed so much. She was only a few yards now from the peeling apartment building. Did she dare tell Tony she had put a tracker into his suit, just for her own peace of mind. Not now. She had to find him fast. She made hast and jumped out the car, keys nearly snagging at the watch on her wrist. Pepper winced as the metal jabbed at her, "Ouch!" she quickly freed herself from the tangle of keys and watch and stormed the few years down the block towards the building where she was certain Tony should be. By now she could hear the foot repulsors firing up, a small boom and he was in the air again at the back of the building. The only way Pepper could get round there would be to trespass across the gate and through someone else's front lawn to get to him in time. How in fucks name was she going to scale a 8 foot metal gate in heels...thinking quickly she kicked off her shoes and ran. Bare feet making it so much easier, in contact with the earth, he pulse racing she felt her soles making contact with the parched ground as she ran.

On the other side of the building as Pepper was scrambling over the gate, Tony was hovering as quietly as the suit would allow him to, just below the 8th floor of a balcony with an open set of double doors. _Right Stark, this is it, _he told himself. Firing up the repulsors on hands and feet he fired up to the roof and landed with a low boom, cracking the concrete beneath his metal clad feet. The noise reached Pepper's ears, "The roof!" she breathed and made haste over the gate, jumped down and headed for the rear stairwell. Tony knew Pepper was close, dangerously close as he stood up and took a moment to refocus. They were moments from converging upon each other. The tension clung to the air, it was agonising. Pepper shouted out, looking up the roof line, "Tony...Tony Stark...get down here! Now!" her voice strained and emotional. Tony raised the Iron Man visor, his own ears hearing Pepper's voice. He looked over the edge of the roof and looked down. There she was.

"Pepper...hey Pep!" Tony shouted down as casually as he could. Pepper looked up a him, seething casting him a mean glance. She raised an eyebrow, "Come down here please," she said as level and as calm as she could manage.

Tony shook his head cockily, "Pep this has got to be done..." he said

"Now Mr Stark!" Pep said, crossing her arms becoming impatient with him

Tony rolled his eyes, looked back at where his target was a few feet below him, sighed then fired up the repulsors and landed deftly down beside Pepper.

Pepper exploded a little, "What in fucks name are you doing Tony...really...this is not the right thing to do!" a forceful edge emanating in her voice.

Tony was shocked, just a little bit. Pepper practically never swore, unless she was drunk or in a bad mood. And even that was rare. Tony winced, he was going to be ripped a new one here unless he could dig himself out of this deepening hole he found himself in. He closed his eyes to think, and breathe, trying to find the right thing to say. Beneath his long dark lashed eyes, seeing Pepper scowling at him, he flashed her a small grin but her glare did not soften. Not once. Fully opening his lids, his deep gaze met hers, "Pepper, I'm doing this for you," Tony gestured in her direction. The Iron Man moved a step closer. Close enough to acknowledge the shower gel she used today had lime in it. He had a sudden urge to kiss her but he suppressed it. _Not now_ he told himself.

Pepper let her arms fall away from her chest to her sides. She was prepared to listen to Tony but she was not for anything stupid and idiotic he might attempt. Their eyes met, Pep just nodded at him to continue. Eyes not leaving his face. Tony proceeded to take the Iron Man helmet off, it was stifling him in this August heat, looking back in Pepper's blue eyes glinting in the sun he said, "Honey I'm doing this for you. How can you not see that...Marshal is a total bastard for what he did to you. I don't wanna see you hurt," he explained, breathing hard frustrated not being able to serve justice right now.

"Tony...yes what he did was unforgivable but you don't have to do this...fuck I...I don't want you to do this. Really I don't" Pepper replied, on the verge of tears now

Tony looked at her, seeing the tears burning and welling up in her eyes, "You want to know..."

Pepper nodded, "Please Tony. Just tell me what it is you've got planned..." her voice shattered, weak and broken

"Before you even ask," Tony said confidently, full of conviction, "I was never, and I mean NEVER going to actually kill the guy" placing a hand on his hip.

She let out a sigh of somewhat relief and gave him the eye again, "...so what is it then..." Pep enquired

Tony shuffled awkwardly. For a man in an iron suit he sure did look nervous to Pepper's experienced eye, he continued, "I was literally just going to shit him up a bit, scare him ...you know. Nothing harming. Then turn him over."

Pepper sighed, switching her weight from one bare foot to the other. This was like getting blood out of a stone. She raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows at him and tilted her head, "Can't you _just_ be content with turning him over...? Please...Tony. For me" she said, her voice soft, neutral and calm

"No...Pep. I can't," Tony replied, thumbing his goatee frustrated, his eyes glancing up at the roof line, "not after what he did...it hurts...it hurts me okay..."

Pepper was quiet. Tony was breaking down, she could see the cracks beginning to form. She was getting to the centre of this mess painfully slowly. Progress steady. Tony let out an exasperated noise, "it fucking hurts me Pep! I cried after you told me. I didn't tell you because I thought you'd think me pathetic. So instead...I wanted to do something...anything. To get that bastard off the streets!" he growled angrily, scraping the gloved hands against each other. Tony felt tense and he swallowed hard fighting back tears of rage as his dark brown eyes met Pepper's.

She was just stood there, shaking as a hot stinging tear ran down her face. Tony studied her, as her eyes fluttered closed in a vain attempt to calm her own nerves and her quivering fingers reached for her hair, running through the now ruined ponytail. Tony stepped closer and placed his arms around her waist, the chest plate against her heaving chest as she breathed raggedly. Drawing her closer, Tony felt Pepper melt into his embrace as their lips locked for a kiss. It was deep, exploring and wet. Tongues arguing with each other for space and exploration in the heat of the day. Pepper's hands now rested on Tony's chest either side of the arc reactor, not pushing him away, just there, floating over the deep red surface. Tony broke the kiss and pulled away softly, his eyes locked with Pepper's he said, "I'm going to go now honey. I won't be long. Do you want to come with me?"

Pepper nodded silently, holding Tony's gaze, "...umm Tony..," she said, "what are you going to do?"

Tony brought his right arm up to rub her arm as gentle as the Iron clad hand would allow, "I'm going to talk to him Pepper. If you don't want to come with me, I understand but maybe...," he replied, treading carefully, "..it would give you closure."

She had a think for a moment, her blue eyes wandering over Tony's shoulder staring at the wall. He was right. For once in her adult life, there was someone who knew better. Pepper was just completely shocked it was Tony. She nodded. The only thing Pepper didn't want to admit was part of her wanted to see Marshal suffer but she tried hard to suppress this darker streak in her personality. But an urge told her she had to let Tony know. He was right. Justice was long overdue but she did not want either Tony or herself to end up in jail for some mindless act of violence.

Tony hoisted Pepper into his arms, the Iron Man face plate still raised and blasted off towards to roof again. He knew already exactly where Marshal was, so he took Pepper by the hand and they made their way to the roof entrance and down the flight of dingy stairs to the 5th floor, down the hallway right to the end. Pepper and Tony were stood together outside apartment 54. One of the black numbers had fallen off, a patch of unpainted wood showing where it used to be. Pepper shivered, this place was worse than she expected...she leaned into Tony's shoulder, "Fuck...I don't think I can do this..." she said shaking a little

"Pep," Tony replied carefully, "This isn't just for you. Its for us. We're in this together, a team"

"I know that Tony. I'm just...I'm scared okay. There I said it" Pepper said, her small hand tightening its grip on Tony's metal gloved one

Feeling confident, Tony said looking in Pepper's eyes, "We can do this. Its just me, you and some ass clown who needs to know where he stands"

Pepper breathed and brought every ounce of confident trickery she could to the surface of her terrified face, she nearly smiled at Tony, only slightly, "Team Stark" she said.

Tony smirked. She was wonderful.

Iron Man lowered his visor, holding Pepper's right hand he knocked on the door. His knuckles scraped on the paint and it chipped away. They heard a shuffling from inside, a table got knocked over. Tony's interface could see the target moving around. Target drifted to a corner and then sidled back towards the door. Tony was wary, "Pep, get behind me now!" he ordered

Pepper obliged quickly. She knew Tony was only trying to save her from harm. This protective streak of his personality dynamic was relatively new but, Pepper was beginning to understand the kind of man he really was. Even after knowing him for over a decade. Tony was still changing and challenging her view of him. Did it make her love him more. Yes, now more than ever. She stooped down behind Iron Man, "Tony..." she hissed, "What's going on in there?"

The visor shifted quickly upwards, "There's not a lot to see Pep, the guy is nervous, highly agitated and pacing" Tony said quickly. Visor shifted down again and Tony made a daring move to knock on the door with his metal clad fist. This surprised Pepper who had expected him to blast the door in. More random shuffling and scuffing noises from inside the Marshal apartment. They both heard the smashing of what was glass or china on a hard floor. _Shit!_ Tony thought. He had faced worse in his life but this guy, and bearing in mind what he had done to Pepper, filled him with dread.

"Fuck it!" Tony yelled, held up both hands with the repulsors aimed firmly at the door. He quickly whipped his head round, "Get back Pep!" demandingly. Pepper backed several yards down the hallway, covered her ears as Iron Man powered up both and fired! The noise was deafening in such a small space, she could hear the aftershocks of glass smashing in some of the neighbouring apartments. The rotting door flew back into the room ripped clean off its hinges, taking some of the frame with it. Tony fired himself into the room, alert, wary and there crouched menacingly behind the couch was Marshal. No way of describing it, the guy was huge. On the worse side of 35, balding wearing a greasy t-shirt and sweatpants.

Behind him, Tony was aware of Pepper creeping slowly up to the massacred space where the door had been. Her bare feet crunching faintly across the dirt and dust. Tony kept his attention and the repulsors on Marshal. So far the guy had not said a word, just glared almost like he knew this was coming. Tony flipped his head around briefly to see Pepper entering the room, he eyes were drawn straight to her attacker. The look on her face changed. She was seething with rage, angry and desperate to hurt the bastard. Marshal had quickly pulled out a shotgun while Tony was flipped around, it was aimed straight at Pepper.

"Shit, No!" Pepper shrieked. Tony spun round to be faced with a man pointing a shotgun at his beloved Pepper, aimed between her eyes. Seeing he was just about to pull the trigger, Tony reacted shooting 2 blasts from his repulsors in quick succession. This sent Marshal flying backwards, slamming into the wall. Hitting the wall, he slumped where he landed. Pepper rushed over to be at Tony's side. She was shaking madly with nerves and adrenalin pulsing trough her. Heart racing unable to catch breath properly.

"Holy fuck!" Tony growled angrily, raging at the piece of dirt asshole that just tried to shoot Pep. Leaving Pepper momentarily he crunched his way across the debris and took at look at the aftermath.

Marshal was slumped, still breathing raggedly, shocked against the wall and he was bleeding mostly from his knuckles and tops of his arms where he had been dragged backwards. The shotgun was wedged under Tony's Iron Man foot, bent out of shape and now rendered useless. Pepper meanwhile quickly got on the phone to the police and explained what had happened. Tony's lawyers would take care of the rest. Pepper never had been one for legal stuff. Pepper sidled over to Tony who had one repulsor trained on Marshal incase he moved. He was lucky to be alive. Tony took Pep by the hand and looked her in the eyes, "I don't know what to say honey...I'm just sorry for all this mess and..." he said before being cut off by Pepper's lips on his own. She broke the kiss, "Neither of us has anything to be sorry for. I'm thankful we're both alive but from now on Tony...I think," she said raising an eyebrow slightly, "we both need to be a little more honest with each other."

Tony nodded, and just at that moment the police officers came in and quickly had the guy in cuffs being taken away. Together they left the authorities to clean up the mess, and both Tony and Pepper went home in the Audi. Mr Stark being the eccentric man he always was drove still wearing the Iron Man suit. In the weeks that followed, Marshal Jones was sentenced by the Courts to life imprisonment for a string of offences, attempted murder, 4 counts of rape (Pepper's and 3 more) and indecent exposure. Never again could he harm Pepper.

For a short while afterwards, Pepper had mixed emotions towards what happened but eventually things did settle down between herself and Tony. Now 7 weeks later they were both sat crossed legged on the huge bed in Tony's epic sized room playing a game of chess, nursing some midday coffee, "your move dear?" Tony said, trying to hide his slowly growing manhood. Today was one of those days, one look at Pepper and he twitched like mad. Pepper nodded and moved a chess piece, leaving Tony to have to think about this one. Pep took a long drink of her coffee, feeling the bitter-sweet dark fluid on her lips, "Your go Tony..." Pepper said, swallowing the last of drink

Tony moved in response to hers being tactical as always in this game. A favourite of his. He looked up again at Pepper, realising both coffees had been drunk Tony then rose to his knees and leaning across the chess board he kissed Pepper.

"Ooh Ton...y..." Pepper's words cut short, being taken by surprise having Tony's firm lips on hers. This was the first time they had attempted anything in weeks. Pepper had been ripped apart emotionally in recent months so Tony had gone real easy. Tony's knees jabbed into the chessboard, sending the pieces flying as Pepper...suddenly seized by desire and heat in her loins pulled him onto her. In the shuffle, Tony shoved the chessboard off the bed and leaned into Pepper his cock pressing into her thigh through his trousers. His hands went to her hair, fingering the long red strands passionately as he kissed her, exploring deeply with his tongue. He tickled the underbelly of her tongue with the tip of his own. Pepper smiled into his kissing and gave in return as good as she got from Tony. He was now pressed deep into Pepper's pelvis, grinding in waves wanting her, breaking his kiss Tony asked, "Pep, before we go any further...you sure and I mean totally sure about this?" raising an eyebrow, slightly concerned

She nodded smiling, her cheeks flushed and eyes dilated, "Oh yes Mr Stark. I'm quite sure"

He breathed a sigh of relief and diverted his attention back to Pepper's mouth.

While their kissing and massaging of each other was getting hot and heavy Tony's left hand slipped downwards, past the waistband of her shorts and into her panties. Feeling his way down he quickly found her hot core. She was incredibly wet for him, and as he slipped in two fingers Pepper twinged in pleasure gushing a little onto his hand, "Oh dear god...Tony...fuck!" as he hooked his skilled fingers up onto her G-spot. The sensation was unlike when he had done it before. This was something new. He played and teased with her wet pussy until she could take no more. Rubbing in little circles then tickling in an ever pleasurable way but always relentlessly good. Pepper felt her orgasm building, the pressure mounting in her hips and she bucked upwards into Tony's hand. She whimpered and moaned as his thumb hooked up to rub at her swollen clit, "Fuck Tony, don't-stop-I'm-gonna-come...!" Pepper moaned loudly before releasing her sweet juices in a frenzy onto Tony's hand. He took his fingers out as she rode out her orgasm, clawing at the bedsheets near enough tearing them with her nails. Tony sucked off the pleasant glistening Pepper taste, "Mmm honey you taste beautiful!" he said smirking at her, as she lay spent, breathless and breathing deeply on the bed her thighs shaking

"Fuck me...Tony Stark...you're good!" Pepper said at last, giving him a wink

Tony grinned, "I know...you don't have to say it..." and with that remark he stripped off the rest of clothes, "ready for more?" he said wickedly, standing there erect

"Show me what you've got" Pep replied, high on sex

Mr Stark obliged and took Pepper in an instant. She whimpered as he entered her tight core not knowing that on that day, something had failed but, a new life a begun somewhere on the earth. Magic.

**See you in chapter 12**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – So far the response to this fic has been wonderful. Love reading reviews. I pretty much start on a new chapter as soon as I finish one so please keep reviewing, it feeds the writer. In a brief update there will be some new fics coming soon alongside the regular updates for my other ones. Anyway so here we are chapter 12 at long last. I owe thanks to every single one of you who has stuck with me through this, left reviews and alerted. Thankyou.**

**Chapter 11 which was the toughest one to write ended on a higher note, from here on in things will get better. Yes there will still be angst but in lesser degrees. 12 is the turning point in the relationship, so read on and enjoy. I own nothing you recognize. Marvel owns that along with Stan Lee. Not mine. I only have the words I write. Love reviews, no flames please.**

**M rated to be safe for adult content, sex, smut, language and themes. If you're sensitive please look away now.**

**Enjoy my dear readers x**

_Song that inspired ~ Everything's Just wonderful by Lily Allen_

**My Little Pepper Pot**

**Chapter 12**

Tony was hard and deep between Pepper's thighs, grinding into her swollen clit and hot loins. He had never wanted her so badly in his life. Tony held her close and buried his head into her hair which had now been messed up and spread across her shoulders in the passion, running his fingers though it teasingly. He was in deep, right up to the hilt breathing in her pheromone scent detectable to only his highly attuned nose. Intoxicating was beyond an understatement. Sweat beaded off his smoothly muscled back into the dip of his spine as he thrust deeper pushing into Pepper, making her moan with delight. Pepper sprawled her hands across her back, legs spread wide with her feet crossed across the backs of his thighs pulling them together. Tony growled as he thrust more with Pepper's nails raking, near to drawing blood on his back as it tensed and writhed fucking her more. It only drove Tony wild, the pain mingling with the pleasure. He was enjoying it too much. Pepper's hips bucked up into him as he moved deeply.

"Oh fuck Tony!" Pepper moaned loudly as he started to slow his rapid thrusting down to go deep an slow. This was driving Pepper crazy with desire, so she arched her pelvis up into Tony's to gain more friction. She then moved her hands up Tony's back, brushing with her nails and finally up into the back of his hairline. Tony's hair was spiked up and damp from sweat and became more ruffled still as she trailed her fingers. Gently she pulled her man down to kiss him again, in between each slow long thrust from his powerful hips. She softly probed his mouth, tickling his tongue with her lips tasting his. Tony tasted fantastic on her lips, so good it sent her head into a spin. She made the kiss wetter, lashing at his tongue madly wanting more of him. Pepper clamped her thigh against Tony's leg as he thrust in slowly over and over again, "Oh god...fuck Tony...that feels so good! Don't stop!" she whimpered, breathing hard. This slower pace was hitting her engorged G-spot making it pulse sending a wave of madly tingling energy surge through her body. Her gaze met Tony's dark chocolate eyes and she smiled happily as he went in to kiss down her neck. His kisses were light, delicate and slow on her neck and jaw, "Mmm...Ton-y..." she moaned softly, biting her lip.

Tony broke contact, smirked, flashed some teeth still moving slowly, "you like that huh..." he said slyly

"Yes...don't stop please..." Pepper said, desperate to have Tony on her again

"Yes Ma'am!" he said, smiled and slowly started to up the pace, his hands roaming onto her breasts playing with her nipples, stroking until they became hard and puckered. Tony felt Pepper clench her pussy tighter around his hard member causing him to swell within her. He moved faster now, wanting to bring Pepper to her long awaited orgasm. Her pussy became wetter as she gushed a little onto him, making it slick and slippery. Tony pulled out, teasing her entrance yet again before sliding slowly back in nudging at her G-spot making her shake and claw at him. He had Pepper's hands on his chest now, scratching at him for pleasure as he drove her wild. Of all the sex they had in the past, Tony had never been seized with so much desire for Pepper wanting every inch of her body for himself. His back tensed and released, undulating gradually faster and he rubbed the tip of his cock on the ridge of her G-spot. Pepper's one weakness in the bed. She gripped him harder, her pussy dripping desperate for its release. Tony thrust in a few more times, deeply and watched as Pepper's eyes staggered closed and she bit her lip hard.

The redhead threw her neck back, scraping at Tony's back and across his shoulders lost in the magical ecstasy and she was thrown over the edge into the waves. Pepper tensed and drew Tony closer into the waves of pleasure, her pussy milking his cock for more as she was set free. Sweat pooled down between her breasts as Tony's chest and hers met and they kissed while Pepper's orgasm subsided. Tony felt his orgasm building, friction and tightness driving him crazy making unable to focus. And with that he was gone, deep into Pepper went the Stark juice. He nipped at Pep's neck and shoulder erratically riding through. Tony was shaking, sweating and delirious he looked crazy. Pepper moved and pushed Tony onto his back, kneeling between his thighs, his legs spread, cock still throbbing not far from his second release. He was such a stud. She looked him in the eyes wickedly, trailing her fingers lightly up to his member, "My turn now Mr Stark" Pepper said sexually.

Tony eased his hands behind his head cockily, knowing what was coming next would be him. Pepper worked her mouth over Tony's hot rod, sucking and kissing. Moments later she felt Tony tense, cock stiffening in her mouth, "Oh fuck Pep...fu-ck-don't stop!" he groaned. Pepper felt empowered having this much control and she went back to sucking him. Tony clawed at the bed, hips bucking upwards into Pepper for friction, she obliged by sliding her hands around his cock and sucked a little harder. That sent him over the edge. Hot seed released into Pepper's mouth and she happily swallowed his taste.

The rest of the day between Pepper and Tony was uneventful. They both spent time together in the workshop with Tony teaching Pep a bit about the maintenance schedule for the suits. It was complete new to Pepper but she was enjoying it, watching Tony lost in his own little world. She learnt a great deal that afternoon, including falling more in love with him. Pepper was on a swivel chair, wearing a pair of shorts and one of Tony's shirts listening to him explain the repulsors and the surge regulators, "So, basically its a circuit breaker?" she said, still a bit unsure

Tony nodded, "Similar but not the same. They're connected to the CPU and with the right programming I can control how much power they output when fired."

"Ah, I got ya now," Pepper said, "and they need cleaning?"

"Yes Pep. Usually once a month does it. Stops them becoming clogged up with plasma discharge" Tony continued

"And how do you clean them out exactly?" Pepper asked, now more curious as Tony carefully opened up the plate over the hand repulsor

He grinned, "Easiest thing in the world..." Tony carried on excited to be showing this stuff to Pep and picked up a small object, "You need this bleed screw and to connect these pipes here...and here..."

Pepper smiled, "yeah...then what...?"

"Connect the suit to Jarvis and about twenty minutes later, all done" he finished saying

Pepper thought for a moment, "you know Tony, it doesn't seem that complicated" she replied meeting his gaze as the cleaning commenced.

Tony shook his head, "Told you it was easy...," he trailed off, "And...ah never mind..." smiling

"Never mind what Tony...?" Pepper asked, beyond intrigued now

"Well...umm I like this," he said focusing on Pepper's face, smiled softly, "...you and me. Like this. Never had this before...with anyone else"

Pepper blinked, "aww Tony...thats really...that means a lot from you. It does" she said getting up to be closer to him. She nuzzled into his neck, whispered in his ear, arms slung low around his waist, "I love you Tony"

He just smiled, closed his eyes, closer to tears, "Love you too," he whispered back overwhelmed with the feeling that those three words meant more right now than anything in the world. It was just Iron Man and Pepper Potts lost in the moment, clinging to each other in sheer happiness.

Early the next morning Pepper woke up before the alarm. It was still dark outside. Looking at the time, 4:30am, still too early. She smiled seeing Tony curled up next to her in the shadows of the moonlight. She eased herself out of the bed and padded over to the bathroom. Jarvis switched on the lights for her as she entered. Studying her tired but happy reflection in the mirror, her hair was a mess, sticking up at some weird angles. Moments later a thought switched on in her mind, "Jarvis, is there anything on my personal schedule that I've missed?" she asked quietly, brain still fuzzy.

"Yes Miss Potts, there is one personal item that has yet to be attended to" Jarvis responded

Pepper's eyes closed, "Oh shit..oh shit...shit...shit...ah fuck...no...oh god I don't need this..." she cursed under her breath. She was late, overdue in fact by a full 2 weeks. And she knew full well why...the stress of the past several weeks had wrecked havoc with her birth control and monthly cycle. This month she was supposed to be on, but now, standing looking at herself in Mr Stark's huge bathroom mirror she realized there was a probability she was with child. Putting a hand to her stomach, Pepper started to cry, tears running down her face...she got louder and near enough screamed at herself.

Tony woke up, startled to hear a blood curdling scream from out of the darkness. He was sweating, "shit...Jarvis...where's Pep?" he asked groggily

"Miss Potts is in the bathroom Sir" Jarvis said curtly

Tony jumped out of bed, wearing only boxers and a tank top and raced to the bathroom, arc reactor whirring a bit, to find Pepper sobbing her eyes out crouched on the floor. He dropped to his knees and said softly, "Pep honey...is everything okay...?" eyes checking her over for injuries but there were none he could see. She nodded shakily and then shook her head and cried again, sobbing into Tony's chest as he held her on the floor. Tony nuzzled closer and put his lips next to her ear, whispering, "Pepper...whats wrong?"

Pepper choked, swallowing the words she was struggling to bring to her lips which were shaking with nerves. _Shit, this CANNOT be happening...not now, _she told herself. Opening her eyes, her gaze met Tony's who was looking at her still patiently, concerned...his own nerves creeping to the surface of his visage. Their eyes met, "Tony...," she said, he nodded, "I'm late...really late" biting her lip hard.

Tony's jaw dropped a little bit, he shook his head, dislodging some of the bed hair, "Late LATE? How late?" he asked, his grip tightening on Pepper's clammy hands.

"Two weeks" Pepper winced, flinching on the two short words.

Tony took hold of Pepper's hands in his own, wrapping his fingers around hers closely looking her straight in the eyes, "Are you sure?"

Pepper nodded, "I was on birth control but the stress recently...taken its toll on my body and I think its failed..." she said plainly

Tony looked up, and back at Pepper and together they stood up, "Jarvis...can you tell me..." he said nervously

"Yes Sir" Jarvis replied

Tony paused, "is Miss Potts pregnant?"

There was a long pause as holographic spirals surrounded Pepper's body, concentrating on her pelvic area. They twirled around a few times, pulsing from green to gold and red then receding away into the air. Jarvis interrupted, "Scan complete Sir. All indicators point to a positive. I can confirm Miss Potts is indeed pregnant. Congratulations Sir!" the AI said with a vague hint of happiness in his reply. Perhaps it was possible for Jarvis to feel...

Tony wrapped his arms around Pepper tightly. _Pepper, pregnant and there was Tony Stark, the father _He held her closely then drew back slightly to meet her gaze, "Pep...umm so where do we go from here?" he asked

Pepper just shook her head, "I don't know...I really don't know if I'm ready...if we're ready..." Pep said shakily looking away

Their eyes met and Tony's eyes softened, he breathed out and said, "Well if you want to keep it Pepper, I'll be there for you...us and the baby."

Pepper smiled shyly up at him. She had expected him to freak and say no but considering all they had been through in recent times, perhaps he was changing. For the better, for the future, their future. She was now beginning to see past Tony Stark the international playboy and now catching a glimpse of a new Tony. It flushed her with a sense of pride, her blue eyes meeting his chocolate ones and there in the bathroom, their lips locked in a kiss, deep and passionate. Pepper broke it momentarily, grinning happily she looked at Tony and nodded, "You're going to be a father."

Tony smiled broadly and returned her words with another kiss. Pepper knew he had already said yes.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – Certainly have come a long way since chapter 1. The way this story has developed has been such a joy to write and the reviews have fueled my writing. Thankyou. Love reading them all. Okay, so here we go. Left Chapter 12, Pepper is pregnant since confirmed by Jarvis. Things get interesting. Yes there are Stark babies!**

**I don't own anything you recognize...Iron Man, Pepper Potts etc are all owned by Marvel/Stan Lee. I make no claim to any of it. Just my imagination and my words. I hope you enjoy this installment. Please leave a review. I love reading them.**

**Rated M for language, adult themes/situations and sex. If you're sensitive, please don't read.**

_Song for the fic: They can't take that away from me – Frank Sinatra_

**My little Pepper Pott**

**Chapter 13**

The next morning, Tony and Pepper were down in the workshop and Jarvis was running the full works of a scan on Pepper. They had no confirmed she was 8 to 10 weeks pregnant, with a single baby. Tony had flinched at the idea of twins, handling one Stark progeny would be enough of a handful. Pepper, to give her credit had been impeccably calm and patient throughout all these scans. Tony was a little concerned about her, usually she wasn't this quiet. Poor Pep,she had not had it easy but Tony vowed to do his best for her and their baby to make her happy again. Jarvis was still working magic with the scans, Tony had Pep sat on a desk and he was taking her bloods. This was just to check for abnormalities in hormone levels, chemical imbalance and disease. Just a health precaution. Tony insisted on doing it himself as he was highly suspicious of regular Doctors, especially now Pepper was carrying their child.

Pepper, sat patiently as Tony took the final vial of blood and put the sample into the analyzer machine. She smiled, meeting Tony's eyes, "Tony..."

"Yes dear," he replied looking at her

"I am worried...about the media honey...how are we..." Pep said trailing off slowly, her hands wandering to her stomach, fingers spread but barely interlocking.

Tony nodded, looking at Pepper, he exhaled, "Honey, if we stick together we can handle this. Trust me" he said calmly. Pepper was a bit concerned, he was taking all this very well and had not freaked yet. What was he actually thinking, feeling or wondering. She just nodded, giving him a little smile as the analyzer done its work. A few agonizing minutes later the machine had done its work and emitted a little buzz to signal it was done.

Together they both looked at the small Grey machine at the same time. Tony went over to it, "Jarvis what's the verdict? Are we healthy?" he asked

"Sir, my analysis of Miss Pott's blood are complete. All categories checked indicate she is in perfect health with no hormone imbalances or abnormalities" Jarvis replied

"Thanks Jarvis," Tony said, smiling relieved everything was okay.

Tony put both hands on Pep, rubbing her shoulders trying to shake some of the anxious tension in her arms out. He smiled a flashy grin and drew her lips in for a brief, loving kiss. Just enough to say he cares without making it sexual. Pepper's tension slowly melted as he kissed her. She was nervous but strangely content with this new shift in their relationship dynamic. Gradually they broke the kiss and stood there, in the workshop holding each other. For the moment there was calm and serenity in the world of Stark and Potts.

Tony had instructed Jarvis to keep all the details on a deeply encrypted file on his private server. Nothing was going to get out until they both were ready. The one concern he did have was when to go public with their relationship. A lot had happened between them but thus far they had managed to to keep the press away from that. Perhaps they should make a statement but before Tony was going to do anything stupid he was going to have to talk to Pepper. After all, it wasn't just them anymore. They had a baby to think about. Tony decided he would talk to Pepper over dinner. He had plans to cook. Yes, the great Tony Stark...in a kitchen...that would break headlines but, all things considered he was not that bad. Pepper was busy on her computer as per usual that afternoon, Tony decided to stay down in the workshop and thrash out some frustrations on a new kind of repulsor he was developing for the Mk VII suit. It needed his attention because some of the energy signatures being emitted were not right. Just a little bit off key from where he really wanted them.

"No dummy...come back here with that," Tony hollered, "or do I have to threaten you with the wine rack again" as the robot whizzed across the floor with the lead of his soldering iron. Tony got up from his swivel chair and paced after dummy, caught up with him heading up the ramp outside and pulled the cable away. He smiled, shaking his head and returned to the desk he was at. Tony threw up the magnifiers and examined the repulsor. More fire power or a dampener to settle these weird energy signatures, he was wondering as he mindlessly thumbed his goatee. Thinking his calculations out loud, "yep, that's the one," he said to himself and swung over to the tool cabinet on the chair. Came back with an assortment on micro tools This was an intricate job and demanded concentration, he needed it, take his mind off other things. When it came to his robotics, there was never a thing as too much thinking. He wasn't trying to be selfish to Pepper through all this but the man was afraid to admit he was terrified beyond words. Shaking his head, his skilled grip tightened again on the tool in his hand and he went back to the repulsor.

It was several hours before Tony was finally happy with the now completely rebuilt repulsor. He dismantled the entire unit and put it back together, modified. It was something completely different now. Ego stroked and Stark satisfied. Pepper had been at her desk except the moment she saw Tony come into the room, she choked, sprung up out of her chair and dashed to the bathroom. Her first moment of sickness. It wasn't horrendous but it was not pleasant either. Pepper clutched at her stomach, bent over holding onto the edge of the hand basin to steady herself, "Tony...," her voice cracked, "Can you come in here...please..."

Tony cautiously made his way in, pushing over the door which was ajar, seeing her over the basin he put a hand to her lower back and rubbed. It was soothing, loving and above all else what she need. Tony kept his eyes trained on her, "Honey...is there anything you need me to do?"

Pepper slowly got up from her hunched position and slowly fell into Tony's arms, she clutched him tightly her head resting at his neck, nuzzling softly. She murmured under her breath, and her lower lip dropped a notch quivering. It was the only sign Pepper had started to relax. Tony just done what he thought was right and held her for as long as she wanted, their hips pressed against each other bodies closer than before.

Pepper didn't say anything, she just murmured under her shallow breathing quietly. Tony could still pick up on it, only just as her head was close up to his neck, her hand on his chest next to the arc. It was a moment of peace within their world, Just for a moment. Brief solace before the storm that was to come. Tony wrapped his arms closer, hands high up her back, he whispered into her ear, own eyes closed, "You're all I have too you know" and smiled remembered the moment when Pepper had told him that.


End file.
